


i wanna be yours

by supcl4ra (klari19)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Riding, Sleepy Sex, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/supcl4ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like to imagine that when Bokuto and Akaashi start living together, they do mostly everything without the need to communicate. They just <em>know</em> what the other wants... And their intimate moments are always enhanced by this particular bond they have. </p><p>BokuAka and sleepy, slow sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> is ma birthday today lol and this is the present i made for myself :'D  
> i had [this song](https://soundcloud.com/probablyslowed/arctic-monkeys-i-wanna-be) on repeat the whole time i was writing this, so i definitely recommend listening to it while you read!  
> now, please enjoy your reading <3

Akaashi was slowly brought out of sleep by Bokuto’s bare chest pressing intently against his naked back, and the older man’s knees settling behind the dark-haired boy’s ones. The older man’s arms curled around him, and his broad calloused palms stroked Akaashi’s chest gently, leisurely, as if he were doing it in a dream. Akaashi exhaled softly and smiled, leaning back into the warmth embracing him. Then, a sigh rose from behind him. Bokuto murmured Akaashi’s name softly, his arms tightening around the slender man’s chest.

A deliciously tickling sensation overtook him when Bokuto’s soft lips were pressed against his nape and shoulder, leaving a trail of breathy, open-mouthed kisses there. Akaashi shivered pleasurably as a warmth other than the one coming from Bokuto’s body spread through his body. He slowly turned around to face the gray-haired man, careful to slowly rub his backside against the hardness in Bokuto’s briefs. He was rewarded by a hot exhale delivered directly into his neck.

Bokuto’s lips lazily took possession of his skin as his arms tightened around Akaashi’s frame, his mouth steadily making its way up from Akaashi’s shoulder to his neck, jaw, and finally… his lips. Akaashi leisurely ran his fingers into Bokuto’s messy hair, slowly trying to pull him even closer as he exhaled into his mouth.

Bokuto’s rough palms travelled gingerly down Akaashi’s pale back, tracing random patterns over the curves of the young man’s muscles, his fingers creating a heated course over Akaashi’s skin. Bokuto nibbled softly at Akaashi’s lower lip, and then his tongue was mapping the inside of the young man’s mouth.

The itinerary of Bokuto’s fingers led them down to stroke his lower back, teasingly, then slowly slip between soft cotton and heated flesh. A quivering exhale left Akaashi’s lips and his hands gripped Bokuto’s hair tighter; he pressed his body just a little harder against Bokuto’s, silently urging him to continue. He felt Bokuto smile against his lips, and his fingers pulled down the useless piece of fabric from around Akaashi’s hips and to his knees, letting the younger man kick it off beneath the sheets covering them.

Bokuto’s fingers moved up, then, ghosting over Akaashi’s side and making him shiver and (try to) conceal a light chuckle –Bokuto adored how lovely Akaashi looked when he was tickled softly like that. His fingers, however, soon found what they were really looking for, and he brushed the tip of his index and middle fingers over Akaashi’s moist lower lip. Akaashi immediately took the hint. The young man sucked in the digits with half-lidded eyes, his soft, warm and wet tongue swirling leisurely over the rough skin, thoroughly coating it in saliva. Bokuto exhaled, the sight of Akaashi’s lips around his fingers making heat pool in his lower body.

Akaashi soon pulled the fingers out of his mouth, drool dripping down the side of his mouth, and Bokuto moved his hand down once more, his lips swallowing Akaashi’s sighs as he did. He slowly circled the puckered bud of Akaashi’s warm entrance, and Akaashi’s entire body quivered in delight. He sank his teeth lightly into the flesh of Bokuto’s plump lips, one hand curled into the older man’s smooth hair, and the other gripping his shoulder lightly. Bokuto chuckled softly, his breath brushing Akaashi’s nose and cheeks and warming the younger man’s skin.

Bokuto’s fingers finally slipped past the ring of tight flesh, and Akaashi’s thighs shivered, a long, high-pitched exhale leaving his lips as he tightened his grip around Bokuto’s neck and lifted his leg to rest it over Bokuto’s own. Bokuto pressed in, slowly sliding his finger inside and out, curling it around, and moments later a second digit soon made it into Akaashi’s warm insides.

Akaashi threw his head back a little, trying to catch his breath and to escape the excessive heat, if only for a moment, and Bokuto took the chance to press his mouth onto the exposed skin of the younger man’s neck. He sucked in firmly, releasing the skin with a loud pop as Akaashi let out shaky breaths from the pleasurable sting on the side of his neck. Bokuto then licked the abused skin in a loving manner, trailing his tongue over it a few times then kissing it better. A little smile pulled at the corners of Akaashi’s lips, and he exhaled into Bokuto’s hair.

The dampness of Bokuto’s briefs pressing against his thigh, as well as the agonizing feeling of Bokuto’s fingertips grazing all his sensitive spots, soon had Akkashi squeezing the older male’s shoulder, pressing his palm onto it to push Bokuto to lie down on his back as Akaashi rose up, straddling the gray-haired man’s hips. A low chuckle rumbled inside Bokuto’s chest, sending pleasurable vibrations up Akaashi’s arms, whose palms were pressed atop the hard outlines of Bokuto’s abdomen. Akaashi smiled and leaned down to flick his tongue over Bokuto’s lips, a sharp intake of breath resounding in his ears as the motion brought his bare backside to rub against the tent in Bokuto’s underwear.

Akaashi crawled backwards atop Bokuto’s body, his mouth trailing wet kisses over Bokuto’s heaving chest as he removed the older man’s briefs, discarding them over the edge of the large bed. He straightened up, his knees on each side of Bokuto’s hips, and brought a hand to his mouth as Bokuto watched him, his golden eyes, half-lidded in tiredness as well as lust, moving up and down his pale naked body, his thumbs rubbing slow circles over Akaashi’s thighs. The younger man leisurely trailed his tongue over his palm and fingers, drool dripping down his chin and hot sighs slipping through his fingers as he did.

He brought his dripping digits down to curl around Bokuto’s length, slowly pumping him one, two, three times, drawing a muffled groan from the man underneath him as his fingers slid easily over the hardness of his skin, mixing his own fluids to Bokuto’s pre-come. Soon, he removed his hand and wiped it on the sheets still drawn over Bokuto’s legs. Then, he steadied himself, a hand onto Bokuto’s abdomen, and the other guiding Bokuto’s erection toward his entrance.

Akaashi’s eyelids fluttered closed, and he exhaled a shaky breath through his nose as he gradually sank himself down onto Bokuto’s heat. He couldn’t see Bokuto’s expression, but he could hear his ragged breath –the sound a soft music to his ears. He bit his lower lip as he felt the ring of muscle easily suck in the head of Bokuto’s erection, the rest of his length following not long after, until he was completely seated atop Bokuto’s hips, the warmth of the older male’s body permeating comfortably into Akaashi’s skin.

The grip of Bokuto’s fingers over Akaashi’s thighs had slightly tightened, but, soon enough, the older male released the tension on his hands by moving his palms slightly upwards to rest onto Akaashi’s hips. He kneaded the soft skin of Akaashi’s butt cheeks, his thumbs pressing lightly onto Akaashi’s pronounced hipbones, and the younger man breathed slowly at the feeling of Bokuto’s rough skin brushing over his sensitive zones. He shifted his legs just a little bit, bringing them closer to Bokuto’s sides to make himself more comfortable, and placed his palms flat over the taut skin of Bokuto’s stomach. When Akaashi opened his eyes, he was met with a lazy grin pulling up the corners of Bokuto’s lips, his disheveled hair resting limply over his forehead and back onto the pillow.

Akaashi sucked in a deep breath and rocked his hips forwards in a long, slow motion, earning himself a strained, shaky exhale from the older male as the latter shut his eyes and pressed his head back further into the pillow. Akaashi pushed himself back, then forward once more, setting a slow rocking pace which had both men breathing heavily, hot puffs of air escaping through their slightly parted, quivering lips. Bokuto’s hands, settled gently onto milky white skin, guided the movement of Akaashi’s hips, pressing them down onto his own every once in a while. His length rubbed Akaashi’s inner walls slowly, the head occasionally meeting Akaashi’s most sensitive spot, making the younger one gasp softly as it did.

Akaashi could feel the drag of Bokuto’s length inside him, the friction produced by their hot wet skin rubbing against each other making his eyes roll back into their sockets as he threw his head back, high-pitched sighs somehow making their way through his slightly bent throat. Soon, he could feel the ripple of Bokuto’s muscles moving underneath his sweaty palms as Bokuto set himself into motion too; the gray-haired man gave small forward rolls of his hips to meet Akaashi’s backwards rocking motion.

Hard pants and soft exhales, as well as the rustle of fabric underneath their bodies, met by the occasional wet sound of Bokuto’s length sliding out of Akaashi’s warm insides, filled the room bathed in black and solely outlined but the faint light of the moon coming in through the window.

Akaashi’s head hanged low, the tension in his shoulders increasing with every forward rock of his hips. Sweat trailed down his back and chest, and Bokuto’s hands on his skin felt excessively warm against his skin, and yet, he rubbed his skin harder against Bokuto’s. The heat pooling into his abdomen was becoming too much, and Akaashi knew everything would soon come to an end; Bokuto’s fingers digging deep into his flesh, and the man’s hot exhales rising from his parted lips indicated he knew it too.

One of Bokuto’s hands moved from where it lay onto Akaashi’s hip to grip the younger man’s erection. His calloused fingers curled around the heated flesh, and he pressed his thumb into the slit, moaning softly when Akaashi clenched down on him at the touch. Bokuto smeared the pre-come weeping from Akaashi’s tip with his fingers, easing the sliding of his palm over the firm member. He pumped Akaashi leisurely, lazily eyeing the perfection of Akaashi’s tense yet relaxed body towering over him, the sole sight of the rolling movement of the younger man’s hips sending additional shivers down his spine.

Akaashi’s climax built up slowly through the rocking of his hips, and when the coil inside his stomach finally snapped he was overtaken by an extremely peaceful and light feeling, even as a powerful wave of heat coursed through his entire body, reaching his fingertips and even his toes curled by the pleasure. He threw his head back, thighs quivering and eyes falling shut as a breathless moan ventured through his open lips.

He continued to rock his hips as wet warmth spurted from his tip, sliding over Bokuto’s still moving hand. Yet, his palm soon returned to its previous location on Akaashi’s hip as Bokuto’s slow thrusts became just a little harder, not like he wanted to move faster, but seeming as if he wanted to burry himself deeper inside Akaashi. Akaashi looked down just as Bokuto growled lowly, the older male’s entire body shivering as he pressed Akaashi’s hips flush against his, his length quivering and pulsing against the younger man’s inner walls.

Warmth spread deep into Akaashi’s insides as Bokuto wiped his hand on the bed sheets, pulling a corner of the cover to wipe Akaashi’s length and hip. A lazy grin was spread over his lips when he looked up to Akaashi, his hands finding the younger male’s ones and entwining their fingers together as he hummed softly. Akaashi returned the smile, exhaling softly through his nose as he finally recovered his breath, and leaned down to press his lips against Bokuto’s smile.

He slowly rolled onto his side, easing Bokuto’s length out of him as he came to lay beside the older male. He could feel the wetness of Bokuto’s release coming out of him and sliding down his sensitive skin, but he couldn’t care less about it for the time being. He curled himself into Bokuto’s side, and Bokuto pulled the covers over their cooling bodies as he slipped an arm under Akaashi’s neck to pull him closer. The sweaty scent of Bokuto’s skin, that one scent he loved so much, tickled his nose as he buried his face into Bokuto’s shoulder, and he pressed a soft kiss onto the moist skin; Bokuto breathed out softly into his hair, the older male’s warm lips leaving slow pecks over Akaashi’s forehead.

Comfortably embraced by Bokuto’s warmth, Akaashi pressed his hand atop Bokuto’s chest, feeling each one of his heartbeats against his palm. Akaashi slowly drifted back into sleep, the name of the man he loved more than anything a dreamy sigh in the silence of the room, a white feather carried by the night breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://tetsuos.co.vu), where is spend most of my time screaming about bokuaka and other haikyuu ships, as well as many other gay things


End file.
